


What If...

by Bluebird2479



Series: Timeless Universe [1]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2014 timeline, BAMF Pepper, Endgame fixit, Fix It, Multi, Multiverse, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony is endgame, Tony Stark Feels, different timelines, morgan and steve, pepper and steve friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebird2479/pseuds/Bluebird2479
Summary: ‘There must be a world somewhere, where the snap or your fight or any of the things that led us here didn’t happen. Maybe everything would change.’Steve goes back in time to return the stones. On his way, he changes a few events in certain times to make sure they end better than his own timeline.A different world where thanos never attack, where the snap doesn’t happen.A world where Tony Stark survives.A world where Steve and Tony fall in love.





	What If...

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a series. This is a prelude. I’ll post the actual stories once I’m done with my wip series.  
I hope you guys like this idea.

They won. They did it. Everyone was safe. They-

He finally saw him.

Tony!!

No. No nonono!!!! _no_!

This couldn’t be real. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

He can’t be dead.

Pepper was clutching Tony- Tony’s _body_, and crying, heartbroken sobs wracking her whole body.

Steve wanted to go to her, to comfort her or apologize to her. Anything to stop her from crying like that. He was too shocked, too grief stricken to do anything right then.

Everyone around him knelt before Tony, paying their respects to the fallen hero.

Steve fell to the ground on his knees, not out of respect but because he couldn’t stand and support his weight. He wasn’t paying respects to a hero, he was grieving a friend, a love.

_‘I never got to tell you. I never apologized or made it better between us. I never told you how much I love you_.’

The bitter thoughts crept into Steve’s mind as he stared at the scene in front of him, too distraught to move. He forced himself to get up anyway.

Peter was crying uncontrollably and Steve’s heart clenched for the kid who’d seen and been through more than anyone that young should. He stepped forward on shaking legs and put a tentative hand on the boys shoulder. Peter took one look at him and launched himself into Steve arms, holding tightly and crying into his shoulder. Without a seconds hesitation, Steve wrapped his arms around Peter’s torso and hugged back tightly.

“I’m sorry kid.” He whispered

When Rhodey finally managed to get Pepper to step away from Tony, Steve went forward to pick him up. He carried him back to the compound all the while fighting back the urge to drop down again and scream into Tony’s body.

First Natasha, and now Tony.

What more could he lose? How much more could he give?

———-

The funeral happened two days later at the cabin. Steve felt out of place in that room, listening to Tony give his last message.

The holographic video felt so real., Steve ached to go forward and touch him, hug him,...kiss him.

“I love you 3000.”

Steve glanced at Morgan. The little girl didn’t entirely understand the concept of death and she clung to her mothers side as she watched her father fade away.

She looked so much like him, Steve regretted not being a part of her life earlier. He didn’t want to make that mistake again.

After the funeral, Steve found Morgan in a small tent in the woods. Well, he stumbled upon her while he was trying to escape the crowd.

He never was that great with children, and had no idea what to say to her.

“Uh- should you be here alone?” He asked her

“Are you Steve?” She asked, tilting her head the way Tony did sometimes.

“Yeah. Do you remember me? We came that day-“

“I know. Daddy told me all about you. You’re Captain America. I have your toy.” She promptly brought out a Captain America figurine from the tent “Daddy bought this for me.”

“He did?” Steve asked nonplussed.

“Yeah. He told me stories about you and the rest of the Avengers. They’re all here aren’t they?”

“Yeah.” He said, choking on the word. No they weren’t, two of the most important members were gone.

“Where’s black widow?” She asked and It took all his will power not to break down right there. He was saved from answering when he heard Pepper calling out for her daughter.

“C’mon, you’re moms looking for you.” He told her

She got up started walking. The little girl was obviously very tired because her steps were sluggish and she almost tripped on a rock. Steve picked her up into his arms and immediately Morgan slumped her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

“Hey. She was in a tent in the woods.” Steve awkwardly told Pepper when he found her.

“Oh. Thanks for bringing her Steve. Morgan sweetie, it’s time to go to bed. Come on.” Pepper said trying to coax her daughter out of Steve’s arms. Morgan has already fallen asleep and her fist was tightly bunched into Steve’s collar.

“Sorry about this. Do you mind coming in and putting her in her bed?” Pepper asked embarrassed

“Of course, it’s not a problem.” Steve said immediately and followed her into the cabin.

Steve had only been here once and even then, he never went inside.

Tony had built a whole life for himself here. There were pictures everywhere of him and Pepper, Morgan through the years, their wedding day, Rhodey and Happy, Peter,...the Avengers.

Steve stared at that particular picture. Natasha has insisted on taking a team photo, this was just before Ultron crashed their party. They all looked so carefree, so happy in that picture it made Steve want to break down all over again.

“Her rooms right up here.” Pepper said

Steve nodded and followed her up the stairs. He gently laid the sleeping girl on the bed, watching her peaceful face for a moment.

“I'm sorry Pepper.” He said once they left the room.

She smiled sadly at him. A lot of people must’ve said that to her in the last two days, but they both knew what he was apologizing for.

“He forgave you a long time ago you know. Barely six months after Siberia and he was already making prototypes for you’re shield and looking at therapy for Barnes once he returned to New York.”

Steve didn’t say anything, too caught up in his grief to respond. She continued speaking.

“You never visited once these five years because you thought he still hated you. He was too stubborn to call.” She sighed “You’re both too stubborn for your own good.”

“I’m sorry.” Steve said again

“He loved you too you know.” She said

Steve stared at her with wide eyes. She simply raised her eyebrow and snorted

“Oh please, give me some credit, I didn’t become the CEO of the worlds largest because of my looks. Steve, I’ve seen the way you look at him and it’s no secret that you were Tony’s childhood crush.”

“But-you-“ Steve sputtered stupidly.

“You can love more than one person Steve. What I had with Tony was wonderful.” She took a deep breath, composing herself when her voice cracked “I love him and he loved me. Unconditionally. But I’d be lying if I said we would've lasted if things went differently. There was a time, about ten years ago when I almost broke up with him because the superhero stuff was too much for me.”

“What? But he never-“

“I know. After ultron and Sokovia, Tony promised to retire and he did, for most part anyway. It was easier to deal with that when I didn’t have to worry about him dying everyday, and me not being able to do anything to protect him. That’s what scared me the most.” She sighed, taking a picture from one of the mantles

“What are you trying to tell me?” Steve asked

“There must be a world somewhere, where the snap or your fight or any of the things that led us here didn’t happen. Maybe everything would change.”

“You don’t seem angry about that.” Steve said cautiously

She laughed “There was a time when I was really jealous. First it was me, Tony and his suits, next it was me, Tony and the avengers. I always had to share him. These last five years have been wonderful and I wouldn’t trade them for anything. But the idea that both of us could find happiness, even if it’s with someone else, it’s still worth it. Especially if it means it won’t end in his funeral.”

Steve had never fully understood the strength and compassion this woman was made of.

“You're going to return the stones right?” She asked

“Yeah, I’m going tomorrow.” He said

“Why don’t you stay here for the night?” She offered

“No that’s all right. I can go back to my apartment.”

“Bucky and Sam are there now aren’t they? Give them the space and stay here. I’ll feel better not being alone right now.” She said and Steve couldn’t quite decline after that. She arranged a guest bedroom for him and Steve tried not to feel too awkward about staying there.

He was sitting outside on the patio when she came outside with two beers in hand, offering him one.

“What are you gonna do?” She asked, sitting next to him, “After you return the stones.”

“I don’t know. I’m not sure I have anything to come back to.” He admitted

“You have your family. Or what’s left of it anyway.”

“I was thinking- I don’t know-“

“You were thinking of staying back in time? I just wanted to know Steve, whatever decision you make you have a home with us if you come back. Morgan already loves you, it’ll be good for both of you.”

“You’d really be okay with that? Pepper you just told me you know I had feelings for your husband.” Steve asked incredulously

Pepper smiled “You know that’s the first time you admitted it. Steve, he would’ve wanted you to be happy and so do I.”

“Morgan seems like an amazing kid. She reminds me of him a lot.”

“She does doesn’t she. Just this morning she asked me for cheeseburgers and I broke down crying.” She sighed “ I’m happy I have her at least.”

“Pepper, I promise I’ll make sure there’s a world out there somewhere where he makes it out alive.” Steve said, taking her hand into his. She covered their hands with her palm and gave him a watery smile.

“That’s all I want.”

————

“Are you leaving?” Morgan asked Steve as he stood outside with his bag.

“Yeah. I have some work to do.”

“You’ll come back right?” She asked, latching on to his arm.

Steve hesitated, not wanting to lie to Morgan. Truth be told he didn’t know if he’d come back, it was still too painful living in a world without Tony.

“I don’t know Morgan.” He told her honestly

“Is it a dangerous mission? Cause daddy told me you’re the bravest man he knew and you never run away from a fight.” She said, eyes sparkling with adoration.

Steve sucked in a breath. He was running away. He hadn’t even realized it, he was trying to run away.

Pepper had lost her husband and still handled everything with grace and strength. Steve was running away.

“Hey Cap. Good luck on your mission.” Peter told him. The boy had come to visit Morgan that day.

Steve shook hands with him

“He was proud of you Peter.”

Peter gave him a small smile before turning to Morgan.

“Come on Maguna. Let’s go get your juice pops.”

Morgan didn’t move. Instead she stared at Steve with eyes that seemed to understand far more than any toddler.

“You promise to come back?”

“I’ll come back to you Morgan, I promise.” He told her.

Morgan and Peter were Tony’s legacies, Steve would be damned if he weren’t around to look after them. It was the least he could do for Tony.

——

“Don’t do anything stupid till I get back.”

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

Steve hugged Bucky before getting on to the machine.

Sam and Bucky shared a soft look and Steve realized he almost missed being there for the beautiful friendship that would eventually blossom between them.

The case with the stones in one hand and mjolnir in the other, Steve began his journey.

—————

His first stop was in New York where he entered the tower and left the scepter by the unconscious body of his younger self.

And because he couldn’t resist himself, he sneaked a peak at Tony. The man had recovered from the self inflicted heart attack and everyone was freaking out about Loki. Steve’s breath hitched when he saw Tony in front of him. He wasn’t prepared for Tony coming to talk to him.

“Cap! We gotta problem. Loki, the tesseract and the scepter are gone.” He said

It took a moment or two for Steve to gather his thoughts.

“Oh! Right. That’s....unfortunate.” He finished somewhat lamely.

Tony raised an eyebrow at him and then felt his forehead

“Are you alright? You seem really different. Come to think of it you _look_ different. When did you style your hair like that?” He asked

Steve couldn’t help it, he laughed. He missed this. Tony talking and breathing and _alive._

Without thinking, he hugged Tony.

“I’m sorry. I never gave you the credit you deserved.” Steve said and immediately pulled back.

“Okay...that was weird-but kinda nice.” Tony said, blushing.

Steve laughed again and walked away, the hardest thing he had to do.

He left before Tony could ask him anything else.

He returned the time stone to the ancient one, who gave him a knowing look like she knew exactly what he was thinking.

“What you seek if dangerous Steven. You risk changing a lot of incidents, an entire timeline.”

“A timeline that has already been changed. All I wish to do is make it better.” Steve argued

“For the world or for you?” She asked

Steve frowned “Why do you think it can’t go both ways?”

“I will not stop you Steven. But remember that simply because the times are good now, doesn’t mean it will last. Thanos is not the only threat that could befall the Avengers. From what I have seen you stand to lose a lot, more so than others.” She warned

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.” If it means the other are safe and happy. If _he’s_ happy.

“You are a good man Steven.” She said and let him continue on his journey. She gave him a rather cryptic smile when he asked what exactly she did see.

His next stop was camp Lehigh. He snuck into the camp and returned the tesseract just in time to run into Howard Stark!

“Oh sorry.” He muttered, ducking his head to hide his face.

“No pro-“ Howard had barely completed his sentence before Steve was out of there.

It took all his will power not to sock Howard in the eye for the way he treated his son. All for _him! _It made him sick to think about that.

He was just about to leave when he saw Peggy entering her office and was overwhelmed with grief and longing like he had been the last time.He couldn’t stay with her, but he did owe her a dance. Steve didn’t think Peggy would ever believe the time travel story, but she did and before he knew it she was hugging him and they were both crying.

With soft music playing from the radio, he finally had that dance with Peggy.

“You have to leave don’t you?” She asked

“I don’t belong here anymore Peggy. A decade a ago, I would give anything to be with you, but now..”

“The world has changed and the best we can do is move on.” She said

“You’re still my best girl Peggy. Always will be.” He told her sincerely.

“I know. Don’t worry about me Steve, I’ve made a life for myself here and I’m proud of it. I’m happy.” She said.

“Before I leave, Peggy I need to warn you about Hydra.”

Steve told her everything. About Zola and Hydra and Bucky. Her eyes hardened in anger as she realized what her life’s work was being used for. He didn’t stop there, once he started he told her everything. All about his life since he woke up.

“I promise you Steve I’ll do everything I can to save Bucky. But won’t this change the future.”

“It will change _a_ future. And hopefully create a better one, without Hydra.” He said

“Maybe this will be a world where you can finally be with the man you love.” She said smiling knowingly at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said, winking at her.

“Go, you’ve got work to do.”

With a final smile at her, Steve set the time and vanished on spot.

He arrived on Vormir, not quite ready to be here. He climbed the tall mountain, knowing this was where Natasha made her final stand.

He wanted her back. _Needed_ her back.

“Steve Rogers, son of-“

“NO! Not you.” Steve yelled

“I’m the guardian of the soul stone.”

“I killed you. You’re dead. You don’t get to be alive. _Not you_.” Steve was just about ready to fling mjolnir at the red skulls face because of_ fucking_ course hydra would come to bite him in the ass even here.

“You didn’t kill me. The tesseract banished me here.”

“I want her back.” He screamed

“The sacrifice has been made, it can’t be undone.”

“I. Want. Her._Back_.”

For the first time since he got there, red skull showed some emotion.

“You never learn do you Rogers? So damn stubborn.”

Steve all but flung the stone at red skull.

“There, a soul for a soul. Now give her back.”

Red skull looked almost surprised, before he sighed and said

“Very well then.”

“Wait really-“ before Steve could react, a bright light engulfed him and everything went black.

He woke up in a lake, surrounded by the empty and vast landscape of vormir. Standing up, he looked around to see what happened.

“Told you I’d see you in a minute.”

Natasha was smiling at him, red hair whipping against the wind and walking with the deadly grace she always had.

She was alive.

Before he knew it, he took her into his arms and practically lifted her off her feet to hug her.

“Oof-Steve not all of us have accelerated healing. You’re crushing me big guy.” She said, chuckling

“Don’t ever do that to me again.” He said, pressing his forehead to hers.

Steve filled her in on everything that had happened after she died and how he brought her back.

“Tony...he wasn’t supposed to die. This wasn’t supposed to end like this.” Natasha muttered angrily.

“I know, it’s not fair.”

She saw the hammer in his hands and smirked

“Why am I not surprised?” She said “I knew you were faking it that day Rogers, you always knew you could lift that thing.”

Steve smiled cheekily at her.

“Looks like we have two more stones to return, shall we?” Natasha said

“After you.” Steve grabbed her arm and they vanished on the spot, arriving in the cave with an unconscious Peter Quill lying in front of them. Steve deftly replaced the power stone and went back to Natasha.

“Next stop, Asgard right?” She asked

“Actually, there’s something I want to do here first.” Steve replied

“Here? What could you possibly do here?”

“I meant here as in this time line.”

The idea came to him while talking to Pepper.

‘There must be a world somewhere, where the snap or your fight or any of the things that led us here didn’t happen. Maybe everything would change.’

The Thanos of 2014 followed them back to 2023 and Tony dusted him there. Which meant the 2014 timeline didn’t have a Thanos.

The threat was gone before it even started.

He told Natasha and she understood what he wanted to do.

——-

They arrived on earth and Steve immediately went to New York, to Stark Tower.

“I can hack into JARVIS’ system and put in the override code. Whatever you want to do, you need to do it fast.” Natasha said

She hadn’t even asked any questions. He was so damn grateful for her.

“How will I know where he is?” He asked

“Security footage places him in his lab.”

“How did you manage to hack _Tony_ of all people.”

“I worked with him remember, I know all the override codes.” She said shrugging

“You’re amazing.”

“Save it, you still have less time. I give you twenty minutes tops before he notices something wrong.”

“You can delete all evidence of me ever being there right?”

“Yes, now go.”

Steve quickly went into the tower, hoping no one would notice him. He’d stolen-borrowed- civilian clothing to disguise himself, but he wasn’t entirely sure that’d be enough.

Thankfully, he made it to Tony’s lab without incident and luck must’ve been on his side because the genius was fast asleep when he entered the lab.

Steve went to the computer and quickly pulled up the encrypted Hydra files from the SHIELD data Natasha had released to the world. In this timeline, that had been two months ago. If his memory was correct, at this point his past self was with Sam trying to find Bucky.

Steve would not make the same mistake again. This time, Tony would know the truth from the beginning.

After discreetly leaving the winter soldier and Howard stark files on Tony’s computer(let him wonder how they ended up there), Steve turned to Tony’s sleeping form.

He seemed restless, like he was having a nightmare.

“Ssh Tony. It’s okay, everything’s okay now. You’re nightmare will never come true, I promise.” Steve whispered, rubbing a hand through Tony’s hair.

“Cap...?” Tony mumbles in his sleep , still not opening his eyes.

“Ssh. Go back to sleep. It’s all better now.”

Tony shifted but went back to snoring again. His face looked a lot peaceful than it had before.

Steve came outside to where Natasha was waiting for him.

“You want to leave?” She asked

“There’s one more thing I have to do here.” Steve said

Steve and Natasha arrived in Sokovia and found Baron Strucker's Hydra base.

“Why are we doing this again?” Natasha asked him

“To prevent Ultron from ever happening.

They sneaked into the facility, searching for the twins holding cells. The experiment would’ve been done by now, that didn’t mean Steve couldn’t save Wanda and Pietro from this place.

“I’ll distract the guards, you get the wonder twins.” Natasha says smirking at the guards “It’s so good to be back.” She said to herself.

Steve quickly went inside to find Wanda alone in her cell.

“Where’s Pietro?” He asked

“Who are you? You’re not one of Strucker's men....You’re Captain America!”She exclaimed

He didn’t have the time to explain everything to her but he tried.

“You want me to take help from the Avengers? From Tony _Stark?_ The man who murdered our parents!” She screeched

Steve winced, knowing it would take more than that to convince her.

“Tony Stark is a good man. He didn’t know his weapons were being used that way and when did find out, he took immediate responsibility and shut down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries. He’s been trying to account for his companies mistakes ever since.”

“You seem...different. Who are you really?” Wanda asked with a scrutinizing stare.

“I’m Steve Rogers. You’re right, I’m not from around here, I’m from the future. We need to prevent certain things from happening and I need your help for that.” He told her “Look if you don’t believe me, just read my mind.” 

Wanda’s powers were new and she didn’t know the full potential of her power. But she obviously knew about the mind reading because she looked at him in surprise.

“How did you know I can do that? I only discovered a few weeks ago.”

“Told you, I’m from the future. We’re quite close there.” He said

“I’m you’re friend? In the future?” She asked

Steve stepped close to her cell door

“See for your self.”

Wanda stepped closer and reached out a hand through the bars. She pressed two tentative fingers to Steve’s forehead. A few minutes later she gasped out loud and staggered back in horror.

“I did that? I caused all that death and destruction- Ultron. I let that happen?” She asked, visibly distraught

“It wasn’t entirely you’re fault either. Wanda we can stop that from ever happening.”

“Pietro.” she gasped

“That too. I’m assuming you didn’t see anything after Ultron?” He asked

“No. I- I couldn’t .”

“Well it gets worse. But if we stop this now then none of that will ever come to pass.” Steve said

Wanda closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath

“How do we get out of here?” She asked

Steve grinned “Where’s Pietro? We’ve got work to do.”

Pietro was in the lab with Strucker. Steve merely broke Wanda out of her cell, the rest she did on her own and rescued Pietro, who was too confused by his sisters actions to do much help.

“Why are we running away?” He asked her “And what’s an Avenger doing here?” He asked pointing an accusatory finger at Steve.

Wanda calmly pressed two fingers to Pietro’s forehead and showed him what Steve showed her.

Pietro blanched and nodded weakly

“Okay..we’re getting out of here.”

“You got the wonder twins? Good, let’s leave. I’m sick of this place.” Natasha said

“But the scepter! Strucker will just conduct more experiments.” Steve said

Natasha bit her lip contemplatively and then turned to the twins.

“When you reach Stark tower, ask for help. Tell them about the scepter and experiments. Don’t tell them about us, ever. This is a job for the 2014 avengers, not us.” Natasha said “We can’t risk being seen Steve, unless you want to mess this timeline too.”

——-

Wanda and Pietro safely reached Stark Tower. Something obviously happened in the time they were in Sokovia because the avengers were living in Stark Tower.

“I think it’s safe to think your plan worked. Telling him the truth fixed things.” Natasha said

The two of them were watching from a distance as the twins were being interrogated by past Steve and Tony in front of Stark Tower. Steve was worried Tony might be angry at his past self again, but whatever understanding had passed between them, they seemed closer than ever.Once they were satisfied the twins could be trusted, Clint escorted them back to the tower. Past Steve and tony however were still outside talking. Present Steve sneaked up as close as he could to listen to them. Thank god for enhanced hearing.

“-I just wanted to say, thank you Tony. What you’re doing for Bucky-“

“Cap stop it. I admit I was angry but I understand. And you were honest with me when I asked and that’s all I need to trust you. You’re my friend Cap, of course I’d help you.” Tony clapped Steve on the shoulder.

“What about Pepper? Don’t lie to me Tony, I know it was us moving in that caused her to leave.”

“It’s not-“ Tony sighed “It’s not that simple Steve. She’s scared she’ll lose me to this- this job. Iron man. And she’s scared she can’t do anything about it, so she left. She told me before that she wasn’t going to stick around and watch me get myself killed.”

“I understand where’s she’s coming from, you don’t have to do this Tony.”

“I want to. I didn’t want to say anything until it was done but I already had plans for us to live together. Avengers Compound, it’s a project I’ve been working on. I just ended up asking you guys to move in a little early.” Tony said

Steve still looked skeptical but he let it drop.

“We better go inside.” He said and turned to walk back

“Remind me to upgrade your uniform Mr. Rogers, the SHIELD version does nothing for your ass.” Tony said walking in after Steve

“No asked you to look Shellhead.”

Present Steve smiled from his hiding spot. He still felt a sharp ache at the light hearted flirting and the old nickname.

But one thing was sure, Steve knew this timeline would be a much better place. For the world and for him.

Before he could leave, someone stopped him.

“I knew you’d stick around for a while.” Wanda said

“What are you doing out here? Go back inside.”

“I’m not a child, I can be outside without getting lost.” She said dryly “I came to thank you. Already I can tell our lives are gonna be better. I also want to promise you that I will make sure none of the horrors you showed me will ever come to pass.”

“Thank you. But you don’t have to worry about that anymore. Anything else that happens will happen, you can’t change that. What bad we could change had already been erased.” Steve said “I just want you and Pietro to live a happy life.”

“Are you gonna leave now?” She asked

“Yeah. The Wanda of my world and the rest of my family is waiting for me.” Steve said, smiling at her

“I told them about the scepter. They’re going tomorrow. Good luck in your world.” She said and turned around to leave

Steve went back to Natasha and the two of them left for Asgard.

Once the aether was injected into an unconscious Jane Foster, they prepared to go back to their time.

“People are gonna freak when they see me.” Natasha said

“More than anything they’ll be happy. Especially Bruce, do you think you guys could work that out?” Steve asked

“I don’t think so. I’ve moved on from him, a long time ago. Maybe in the timeline we changed, they might have a chance. Not me.” She said, shrugging

“What are you gonna do now?” Steve asked

“It’s time we got that life Tony was telling us to get.” She said smirking at him.

“Sounds good.”

They reached the portal just as Bruce said “one.”

“Hey fellas.” Natasha greeted Sam, Bucky and Bruce

Once they got over their initial shock, Bucky and Sam rushed to hug her.

Over the two years they were on the run, the three of them had grown really close. When the snap happened, Natasha was as grief stricken as Steve at losing Sam and Bucky. When they were brought back, the first person Bucky asked for after hugging Steve was Natasha. They had been inconsolable when they found out Natasha was dead.

“It’s been too damn long since I’ve seen you guys.” Natasha said

“Never letting you out of our sight again. You’ll wish you never saved us.” Sam said

Bruce was still staring at Natasha in shock.

“She’s really here Bruce. I promise.” Steve said gently

Bruce took a shaky step towards Natasha who disentangled herself from Bucky and Sam to stand in front of Bruce.

“The sun is setting low big guy.” She said softly. Bruce pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

“Oof- you’re worse than Steve. Can’t- breathe Bruce.” Natasha’s wheezed

“Sorry- i- I’m sorry. How-?” Bruce started. Before he could complete his sentence, however, A booming voice sounded from a distance and Thor came barreling towards them, sweeping Natasha off her feet and spinning her around.

“I knew it. I knew we could bring her back. We never should have given up hope.” He shouted

“You were right Thor.” Steve conceded

———-

After the shock of Natasha coming back haddied down, Steve went to the woods for a quiet moment.

“You came back?” A voice from behind him asked

Steve turned around and immediately pulled Pepper into a hug.

“Of course I came back. I promised Morgan I’d teach her how to dislocate someone’s bones.” Steve said seriously

Pepper pulled back and stared at Steve incredulously

“Kidding, I’m kidding.” Steve said throwing his hands up in Surrender “Although I probably will teach her self defense when she’s older, if that’s okay with you of course.”

“Captain America teaching my kid to protect herself. How could I say no to that?” Pepper said

“Actually, it’s just Steve Rogers now. I’m planning on giving the shield to Sam. I’m 105, it’s time retire don’t you think?” He said

“I think this is the first time I’ve seen you this relaxed since...forever. You seem really happy about something.” Pepper commented, smiling knowingly

“The wars over, Natasha’s back and-“ Steve pauses, looking at Pepper “Its not the same think but he’s alive, somewhere, in sometime he’s alive and happy.”

Pepper gave him a watery smile as tears ran down her face.

They stood in peaceful silence for a while.

“It’s time to go, I left Morgan with Happy and Peter. Hopefully, she hasn’t killed them yet.” Pepper said

“She can’t be that difficult.” Steve said

Pepper raised her eyebrow at him.

“Good, you’re babysitting her next time.” She said

“No problem. It’s not like I have a job or anything anyway.” He said

“You are so gonna regret this Uncle Steve.” Pepper said

He smiled. Uncle Steve had a nice ring to it.

“I look forward to spending time with Morgan and Peter.”

“This means you’re taking me up on my offer right? Let’s go home.” Pepper said, leading the way

“Yeah. Let’s go home.”

They walked back to where the rest of the avengers were still celebrating Natasha’s return.

His future in this world wasn’t perfect, but it would get better.

Elsewhere in 1970, Bucky Barnes was sitting in a SHIELD office surrounded by Howard Stark and Peggy Carter.

In 2014, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark we’re smiling at each other in a party after getting back the scepter. No one walked in to interrupt that party.

In 2023, Steve Rogers was reading a bed time story to Morgan Stark

“Once upon a time, there were six misfits who teamed up to save the world. There was a demigod, a man with breathtaking anger issues, a super soldier, two master assassins and a man with a big brain and an even bigger heart. They were called-the Avengers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Instagram for more updates.  
Username: bluebird2479


End file.
